


With You Between My Arms

by wildestargirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Literally so much fluff I got a toothache, M/M, Read this for Louis speaking to Harry in French, or just read it for the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestargirl/pseuds/wildestargirl
Summary: “ Et tu es très beau, mon amour,” Louis speaks to him. At that, Harry suddenly perks up and is fully awake. Louis often tells him short and cute phrases in French, and Harry can’t help but look up what they mean. Harry always gets all giddy when he finds out the meanings.Or the one where Louis tells Harry cute things in French and Harry google translates them to see what he's saying.





	With You Between My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! so this is my first fic I've ever written so I'm sorry if it sucks :')  
> The fic was based off of this prompt that I found and almost died of cuteness:  
> " A (Louis) saying sweet things to B (Harry) in French, and B google-translating them and awe-ing at how cute A is."  
> You can find me on my tumblr @curlysoftiee  
> title is from the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran  
> xo,  
> Jaiden  
> p.s.  
> I am so sorry if some of my french is wrong, I'm not fluent and just started learning.

Sunday morning started off the same as every other day. The sun coming through the curtains, the birds chirping outside, and most importantly of all, Harry cuddled up on Louis’s chest, trying to feed off his warmth. The thing is, Harry is the most beautiful person Louis has ever laid eyes on. The day they met in the toilets of their uni just happens to be the best day of his life. There are not enough words in the English dictionary to describe how much he loves Harry. From the cheeky smile Harry gets after he’s said something witty, to the way his emerald eyes shine with love and adoration from Louis doing the most cheesy, romantic thing for him. To say the least, Harry is the love of his life.

                As on cue, Harry’s eyelashes begin to flutter as he slowly wakes up from his deep slumber, with a tired, dopey smile on his face.

                “Good morning, my love”, Louis tells him. “How did you sleep?”

                “Hmm, very well”, Harry replies. “You’re so warm.”

Louis chuckles and holds him tighter. “ Et tu es très beau, mon amour,” Louis speaks to him. At that, Harry suddenly perks up and is fully awake. Louis often tells him short and cute phrases in French, and Harry can’t help but look up what they mean. Harry always gets all giddy when he finds out the meanings.

Louis watches fondly how his beautiful boy reaches up to the ceiling to stretch his back before searching for his phone on the night stand. As Harry settles back on the bed, Louis pulls the younger lad towards him so he’s flush against his chest.

                “Hi”, Louis whispers in his ear as he hooks his chin over Harry’s shoulder. Harry doesn’t respond, but he has a small, loving smile on his face.

                “Lou, could you please repeat what you said to me in French?”, Harry requests.

                “Sure love. I said ‘ Et vous êtes très belle, mon amour’”, Louis replies softly.

He watches as Harry begins typing the phrase into google translate, and then starts cooing at Louis when the translation pops up.

_‘and you are very beautiful, my love.’_

Louis starts kissing the side of Harry’s neck softly before whispering “ma belle fleur” in his ear. Harry types that into his phone and couldn’t help but turn in Louis’s grip and give him a chaste kiss after he sees what it means.

_‘my beautiful flower’._

And that is how the first hour of their morning goes, with Louis whispering sweet things to Harry in French and Harry giggling and falling even more in love after each translation is revealed. Soft exchanges of words and even softer touches. “Tu es le plus doux des anges”, whispers Louis.

  _“You are the sweetest angel”,_ Harry reads out loud from his phone as he melts into Louis’s warm, bare chest. Louis just wraps his arms around him tighter and nuzzles into the hair at the back of his neck.

“It’s the truth, mon chérie,” Louis says quietly. Harrys lets out a deep sigh and turns to look at Louis with a fond smile on his face. The younger lad slowly puts his full lips against Louis’s thin ones in a gentle kiss. Harry loves waking up next to Louis, especially on Sunday’s so they can have mornings exactly like this one. All gentle caresses of the skin, sleepy exchanges of words, and lazy kisses in bed. After their little snog is over, Harry suggests they go to the kitchen for some breakfast.

“I will cook you all breakfast food you want in exchange for more French words, Lou,” Harry says with a cheeky smirk.

Louis just sighs and says, “Okay love, what would you like for me to say in French?”

“Surprise me,” Harry says and then he’s sauntering down the hall with a little pep in his step and turns and throws a sly wink in Louis’s direction.

Louis groans and falls onto his back on the bed. “I should probably get up now anyway,” he thinks to himself. Louis gets out of bed, goes to the bathroom and walks down the hallway to his boy already cooking in the kitchen.

“What’re you cooking, babe?” he asks while wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle from behind.

“Pancakes, eggs, and chopped fresh fruits”, Harry says happily. “More French please”, he asks nicely.

“Okay Mr. Impatient. Tu as l'air plus délicieux que cette nourriture”, Louis says huskily in his ear.

“Lou, can you just tell me what that means? I don’t have my phone out here and I’m cooking so I can’t leave the stove unsupervised.”

“I can just watch the food for a minute while you get your phone,” Louis suggests.

Harry just glares at him over his should and says, “you do remember what happened last time I left you alone in the kitchen, right?”

“I remember,” Louis mumbles into Harry’s shoulder.

“Exactly, so now that that’s settled, you can tell me what you just said!” Harry beams at him.

“I said _‘You look more delicious than this food’”,_ Louis says with a smirk evident in his voice.

“Oh,” Harry says while a blush is creeping up his neck and butterflies are dancing in his, now very hungry, tummy.

“Like I said earlier, baby, I’m only telling you the truth”, Louis whispers into his ear.

“Oh, shush you. Breakfast is ready, can you grab two mugs and make some tea please?” asks Harry.

“Oui, mon chérie,” Louis winks at Harry.

He grabs the mugs fills them both with tea (milk and sugar for Harry, only milk for himself) and sets them at the table. Conversation comes easily between the two as it always has. They talk about just having a quiet lazy day in, watching films and cuddling all day. Harry asks if they can watch “Love Actually” and Louis says “of course, as long as we can watch ‘Grease’ as well.”

“Obviously”, Harry replies, as if he expected anything less. Louis just grins and takes a sip of his tea. After they finish breakfast, Harry offers to clean up while Louis goes to their room to brush his teeth and get changed.

When Louis enters his and Harry’s bedroom, he immediately goes to his sock drawer and digs around until he finds what he was looking for. He pulls out the black velvet box, takes a deep breath and opens it to reveal the platinum band with four light blue gem stones in the center of the ring. “This is it”, he thinks, “this is the day where I ask the person I love most in this world to marry me.” He and Harry already know that they’re going to spend forever together, but this ring is a confirmation to let Harry know that he is all in for as long as he lives.

Louis quickly changes into some black skinny jeans and a nice t-shirt and stuff the ring into his pocket. He then goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. “Okay,” he thinks, “I can do this.” With one last look in the mirror, Louis walks out of the bathroom and into their bedroom to grab Harry’s phone which is still laying on top of the sheets. He goes into the living room where Harry has just pulled up the main menu for ‘Love Actually’ and smiles softly when he sees that Louis has finished getting ready.

“Hi love,” Louis greets as he sits down next to Harry, immediately wrapping his arms around him. Harry automatically cuddles against Louis’s chest to get comfortable. Harry sighs contently and pressing play on the film.

“Hey Harry?”, Louis asks quietly as the opening credits start.

“Yeah?”, Harry replies while looking up at Louis with a confused look on his face.

“I have another French phrase for you to look up if you’d like?”

Harry’s face completely brightens up in excitement as he starts making grabby hands for his phone in which Louis was holding on to.

“Ok, love. You ready?”

Harry nods happily, phone in his hands, prepared to start typing.

“Veux-tu m’épouser?” Louis says a bit nervously. He watches as Harry’s eyes start to get a little bit watery and he reads the translation.

“What does it say, love?” Louis asks softly, thumbing at the tear rolling down Harry’s cheek.

Harry takes a deep breath before reciting the translation without meeting Louis’s eyes just yet.

                _‘Will you marry me?’_

It is at that moment when Harry realizes that Louis is no longer sitting next to him, but kneeling before him on one knee. Harry can’t help but let out a choked sob and when he finally does meet Louis’s eyes, his are full of tears as well.

                “Harry Edward Styles,” he starts, “Being with you for these past four years have hands down been the greatest years of my life. I am the luckiest person in the world that you chose me to love you. I love everything about you, Harry Styles. I love the way your eyes shine when you do something you love. I love the way that you are so gentle and kind with all people and animals. I love the way you make me eat your healthy organic food because ‘you need the vitamins, Lou!’”, Harry lets out a watery laugh and rolls his eyes fondly.

“But most of all Harry, I love the way you love me. I don’t know how I got so lucky to be with someone like you. You are everything and I love you with every fiber in my body. So, Harry,” he says as he opens the ring box. Harry lets out an audible gasp and chokes back another sob when he sees thing ring. “Will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?”

Harry abruptly stands up off the couch, kneels in front of Louis, and gently kisses him on the lips.

“Oui.”

 

               


End file.
